You dream My dream
by xjmrocksx
Summary: POV Buffy. Eu sempre fui boa em manter segredos. Segredos sujos, segredos bons, segredos inocentes, sejam quais forem. Eu sei guarda-lós. Mas as vezes... um segredo que não deveria existir, pode ser mais forte do que eu. Tudo graças a minha imaginação.


Capítulo 1 - Confissões de Buffy.

"Se esse fosse meu único problema, acho que eu não me desesperaria tanto... Espera, caso fosse meu único problema, tenho quase certeza de que eu não faria ideia desses problemas que tenho agora, e acharia que esse problema é o mais importante. Estranho, não?"

Sou Buffy Anne Summers, eu acho. Eu tenho uma irmã... Eu também acho. Eu tenho uma mãe... Não mais. Eu tenho um pai... Nunca tive totalmente.

Eu tenho amigos, essa é minha única certeza. E estou apaixonada por um deles desde que me lembro como a Caça-Vampiros, a que anda entre a vida e a morte. Estou apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga para ser mais exata... É engraçado falar isso, pois quando ela admitiu romance com Tara McClay, eu fiquei chocada. Mas não chocada por preconceito e estranheza; chocada de frustação. Se eu soubesse que... Não! Espera, eu sabia, quando estavamos naquele universo alternativo e havia aquela versão vampira da Willow - que era totalmente excitante - ela havia dito: "Minha parte vampira é má, peituda e... meio gay." Se tivesse investido nisso... Agora eu não estaria tentando namorar qualquer rapaz aparentemente normal, talvez agora eu não teria me envolvido com Riley. Eu adoro Riley, mas ele não é nada do que eu esperava que ele fosse, assim como eu também não sou para ele. Não nos encaixamos. Ele é lindo, carinhoso, gentil e bem centrado, mas não combinamos, há coisas que são simples assim.

Porém Tara e Willow não são assim... Elas são ridiculamente perfeitas juntas. Andando de mãos, dá pra sentir a sintonia delas. Andando de mãos... Dá pra sentir meu olhar de inveja. Após vencermos Adam, eu e Riley demos um tempo para ele resolver o resto de seus problemas com o governo e eu fiquei sozinha com o quarto que deveria ser somente meu e dela. Claro que haviamos tido aquela noite em amigos no primeiro dia em que ele e Adam se foram, mas hoje já é domingo a noite e todos nós temos obrigações amanhã.

Me lembro quando eu e Willow no colegial e planejavamos o visual do nosso quarto na universidade. Se estivessemos como antes, estariamos jogando jogos, comendo pipoca, vendo algum filme e nos divertindo; juntas. Estou aqui em minha cama, deitada para o canto esquerdo dela, somente para imaginar ela dormindo na cama ao lado. Apesar da vista estar sendo um tanto impedida pelo criado-mudo, minha imaginação é sem limites. Mas meu coração ainda é infeliz... Principalmente por imaginar o que talvez ela e Tara estejam fazendo.

Eu não tenho nada contra Tara, ela é uma boa pessoa, conduz bem o estilo da Willow, mas... Eu queria estar no lugar dela. Eu quem queria a Willow, doce Willow.

Meus olhos se fecham em devoção e obediência ao capturar bem a imagem de Willow sorrindo, parece um anjo... O meu anjo.

"O sol banhava o quarto de Buffy sem timidez. Já eram alguns horas da manhã, nem muito tarde, nem muito cedo. A grande cama estava bagunçada e a loira não sabia o porque, nem ao menos sabia como estava em seu quarto de casa, de toda maneira levantou-se e percebeu que se tratava de algum tipo de sonho realizador ou sobre acontecimentos futuros. Tinha essa conciência agora. Aliás, só a tinha quando era um sonho desse á um barulho; era parecido com um gemido, só bem mais feminino do que estava acostumada a ouvir do lado de sua cama, havia alguém deitado ali e estava preparada para encontrar de tudo. Porém quando virou e encontrou um pequeno e bem delicado corpo envolvido somente em um lençol branco virado de costas para si, que tinha o cabelo lindamente bagunçado e.. ruivo. Sabia bem de quem se trata. O ser inesperadamente virou-se para o lado direito e abriu os olhos com uma fragilidade sonolenta. Era Willow. A bruxa que tanto pensava, a ruiva que tanto desejava.

Ela não havia dito nada, somente sorriu para a loira e levantou-se um pouco da cama e aproximou-se de tal para gentilmente beijar-lhe diretamente nos lábios, desde já envolvendo Buffy em um longo e apaixonado bejo. A loira se derreteu com aquilo... Parecia mesmo que estava beijando Willow. Os lábios eram mais doces do que costumava imaginar, o cheiro da menina estava a envolver o ar e todo o seu ser. Seu coração enchia-se de emoção enquanto a carinhosa ruiva alisava-lhe o rosto ao longo em que a beijava. A caçadora sentia os hormônios em fúria com aquele toque e urgentemente abraçou a menina, abraçando-a com uma certa força que fizerá com que seu corpo batesse bem de frente ao de tal. Ia a navegar as mãos possessivamente pelas costas de sua preciosa wicca, ao longo em que a provocava com longos chupões por seus lábios razoavelmente carnudos, mas supreendentemente delirantes. Buffy sentia a ruiva gemer contra seus chupões e arrepiava com o arrepio que estava dando a jovem. Tudo parecia tão certo, tão perfeito. Mas quando Buffy foi a tirar o cobertor do corpo de Willow..."

"BUFFY! Acorde, acorde!" - Ouvi uma voz doce e entuasmada a me acordar. Por mais triste que eu estivesse por ela ter me acordado no meio daquele sonho maravilhoso. Quando me virei preguiçosamente para encontrar a pequena ruiva de belos cabelos curtos a sorrir docilmente pra mim enquanto a luz do sol à ilumava junto, não podê deixar de retribuir o sorriso e respondi.

"O que há para tanto animo, Will?"

"Nhaw! É que eu finalmente consegui fazer um feitiço muito importante e..." - Ainda que estivesse interessada em ouvi-lá, eu não conseguia, estava distraída com o sorriso dela e no modo como estava a se aproximar de mim. Ela sentou-se em minha cama e continuou a contar a história do tal feitiço. Ela quase não desviava o olhar dos meus olhos... Ela não fazia ideia de quanto isso me afetava e de quanto eu amava estava ao redor de seu cheiro... Ele estava a envolver o ar e todo o meu ser. Meu coração encheu-se de emoção quando a carinhosa menina puxou delicadamente a minha mão e cobriu com ambas dela e a acariciou com ternura. Finalmente, consegui ouvir algo que ela me dizia.

"E tudo graças porque conheci você, Buffy."

Emocionei-me mais do que esperava ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Eu não me importava com Tara, não me importava com Riley, vampiros, monstros e mais ninguém. Só havia eu e Willow. Com as mãos juntas, com o sorriso dela a dispertar o meu. Ficamos juntas assim por um momento, até eu finalmente comentar.

"Eu não seria nada se não tivesse a conhecido, Willow."

Vi o sorriso da ruiva aumentar apartir do meu comentário e gentilmente, ela esticou os lábios até minha bochecha direita e beijou-a rapidamente. Meus olhos se alargaram por um instante devido o toque dos lábios dela, serem exatamentes iguais aos do sonho. Ainda assim, não deixei de aproveitar e de desfrutar longamente do sentimento de carinho que estava a envolver meu corpo inteiro por aquele toque.

Assim, após todas aquelas emoções tão fortes, que pareceram durar uma eternidade para meu pobre coração apaixonado, na realidade só se passaram meros 5 minutos, mas ambas estavam atrasadas para a aula. Atrapalhadamente, levantei-me da cama enquanto Willow ria do formato do meu cabelo e pegava suas coisas para a aula. Eu entrei no banheiro, tomei uma pequena ducha, sem tempo para reflitir ou relaxar de baixo dela igual à todos os pensadores e me vesti com as roupas que estavam por perto do banheiro já que tinha costume me vestir ali. Após isso, sai do banheiro penteando o cabelo e escovando os dentes. Dei de cara com Willow sorrindo docilmente para mim e carregando a minha mochila pronta. Eu corei pela atenção que ela dava para mim, apressei-me mais um pouco e peguei minha mochila com ela enquanto saiamos do quarto.

Andando pelo corredor, estavamos a conversar sobre coisas aletórias e alguns monstros. As vezes riamos, as vezes eu me pegava viajando pelo o que ela dizia e pela sua encantadora beleza. A questão é que eu me sentia feliz, eu me sentia completa.

É tão errado, mas parecia tão certo, tão perfeito.


End file.
